Finally Alone
by AlexaHaul
Summary: Dean and Sam come across a girl that they once had gone to school with, who is involved in a very interesting murder and a family of witch like people that call themselves Illusionists. Besides being extremely powerful they have a guardian angle that Cas isn't to excited about. Carmen is also a trouble maker that isn't aware of how powerful she is. Hopefully more to come.
1. Chapter 1

"I am going to head out and see if I can talk to the sheriff and see if anything has come up," said Sam as he packed up, straightens his tie in the mirror and started to head out the door of the motel room. Dean sat on the edge of his bed cleaning his guns. "And make sure you keep a close eye on Carmen so she doesn't run off like the last time," at the point Carmen emerged from the small bathroom, cleaning up the last of the blood from her clothes and face.

"Yes mom," Both Carmen and Dean said in stereo. Carmen looked over to Dean and gave a playful wink. Sam rolled his eyes, grabbed the car keys and opened the door before he spun on his heels looked Carmen right in the eyes. "We can't protect you if you are not around."

"I told you boys that I don't need protection," Carmen held up her left forearm and exposed the angel tattoo. "I have Kota,"

"Still we don't know what he is so...just be careful. And lock the door once I leave," Sam finally closed the door. Both Dean and Carmen stayed in the same place until neither of them could hear the roar of the Impala.

"Wow another man that thinks I can't handle myself," Carmen rolled her eyes and walked over to the door which she locked, dead bolt and everything. Then she turned around and stared at the back of Dean's head. _Finally I get to be alone with him. _Carmen leisurely made her way to the window and slowly pulled the curtain closed. Dean heard her but didn't give it a second thought.

"You know...I have always had the hots for a guy that takes good care of his guns," at that point Dean was slipping the slide back on his gun when Carmen spoke and he ended up dropping the slide on the floor with a loud clatter. Dean turned toward Carmen who was leaning up against the window with her arms across her chest. Dean swore that she was pushing on her boobs on purpose.

Dean cleared his throat, turned back to pick up his gun piece and said " Is that so? Well then you are going to like me a lot because I always keep these babies clean." Without making a sound Carmen crossed the room and crawled onto the bed behind Dean and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. Dean stiffened at the sudden movement but relaxed under her weight.

"There's almost nothing as sexy as a nice, big,clean gun," Carmen said over Dean's shoulder. Carmen massaged Dean's chest with her hands. "It's so hot... it makes me wet," she breathed heavily in Dean's ear. There went another part of Dean's gun, with a heavy thud. Dean sat up straight and Carmen gently placed a couple of kisses on the nape of his neck, which sent rolls of chills down his spine. "I also adore guy with a nice taste in older cars," Dean soaks in her words and she whispers them into his ear.

"Well what else do you like?" Dean decides to play along with her.

"Well, I like guys how have a great bod," Carmen grasps his biceps and squeezes tight.

"Be careful girly, those are some fighting words," Dean let a sly smile cross his face. Carmen swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood directly in front of him. Dean looked up are her with those delicious green eyes. Carmen bent down slightly to remove the gun from his hand and place it on the bed next to him. Dean looked at her with a curious but sexy look. Once she removed the gun from his hands, Carmen took his right hand in her left and with her right hand pulled up the bottom of her shirt and placed his hand right on top of her belly button ring. Dean let out a breath at the touch of her soft skin.

"If you don't believe me...feel for yourself," With her hand still on his wrist, she slid his hand down her stomach until it was at the hem of her mini skirt. Dean knew where she was going with this and on his own ran his hand under her skirt and up her upper thigh. Carmen let out a low moan and closed her eyes. Dean navigated his way past the edge of the panties until his hand was in the soft and wet flesh between her legs.

"Damn sweetheart, it's like it flooded down here," A soft giggle escaped her lips and a half-smile. Dean instinctively curled his two middle fingers and this time Carmen let out a slightly louder moan and threw her head back. She grabbed the back of Dean's hair and pulled his face into her stomach, where he kissed and sucked. Dean slowly moved his middle fingers in a curling, sweeping motion, and every time he did so, she let out a very seductive moan. Dean could feel the fabric around his crotch get tighter and tighter. Carmen was making the sexiest noises he ever heard. Being unable to stand the discomfort in his pants, with his left hand he undid his jeans.

Hearing the sound of his zipper Carmen looked down. She removed one hand from his head and grabbed his left wrist. Surprised Dean looked up at her.

"Oh no, that's my job Hun," Carmen reached over his right shoulder and grabbed a pillow. She kneeled down, place the pillow under her knees (because she knew she was going to be there for a while) and finished unbuttoning Dean's pants for him. Dean leaned back against his arms to give Carmen enough room. Carmen slowly and seductively pulled Dean's jeans so they were a pile around his ankles. She eyed the large lump that was under the thin fabric of Dean's boxers and gave out a gasp.

"Damn Dean, you're HUGE,"

Dean replied by pretending to puff hot air on his fingertips and then rubbing them on his shirt in a mocking way.

"Yeah I get that a lot," Carmen pushed Dean on his left shoulder, knocking him down flat on the bed while Dean laughed. Carmen rolled her eyes and decided because of his comment, wanted to make him suffer (In a good way). Carmen placed her hands on either side of his thighs and gently rubbed then while simultaneously feather kissing the huge bulge, above the fabric. Dean let out soft moans that just got Carmen hotter. While she kissed him she couldn't help her fingers as they traveled down south to below her own pantie line and stroke herself.

"Damn girl you are just killing me," Dean propped himself on to his elbows and watched Carmen kiss him all over, while her brilliant blue eyes intensely stared back at him. Finally Carmen reached the elastic waistband of Dean's underwear and bit them. In one slow motion she pulled his boxer's off with only her teeth.

"Oh God damn that is hot," Carmen looked at Dean as he stood fully erect, inches from her face.

Slowly moved her face so that her lips were centimeters from the tip of Dean's cock and spoke, blowing hot air onto the dick, "You know what is really super hot about me? I have absolutely no gag reflex," and with that, in one swift movement, engulfed all of Dean into her mouth all the way to the base, without any sort of hesitation. It was no small feat because Dean was not know for his length but he was known for his thickness. On a good day, Dean fully erect could get a solid two and a half inches around. On an even better day he good also a good seven of so inches in lenght. And today was a good day. It was also the first time Dean realized that Carmen had a tongue stud.

It was almost to quick for Dean to calculate what she had done before he felt him self spilling his hot juices down Carmen's throat. Dean let out a huge nearly screaming moan and he arched his back in the huge orgasm. Carmen sucked down all the cum and once Dean was drained she slowly pulled her lips off of him, making sure that she got every last drop. Once she got to his head, she swirled her tongue around, and licked the slit. With every circle of her tongue Dean shivered.

"That was fast," Carmen said as she swept her finger around the edge of her mouth and then sucked on her finger.

"I have ever had anyone take me in in one gulp, I swear you were going to choke there for a second,"

"I told you, no reflex what, so, ever. So now that you are taken care of..." Carmen stood up and slid her skirt and thong to the ground and stripped off her jacket and pulled her shirt off over her head, and today she so happened to not wear a bra. Dean stood up with her and kicked off his jeans and under wear the rest of the way and stripped off his shirt also. They stood there, naked, in silence for a couple beats absorbing each others naked presence. Dean reached up with one hand to cup Carmen's face, while the other slid behind her back and pulled her forward. Their bodies pressed up together, their lips barely brushed. Carmen was the one to lean in and kiss Dean. Their first kiss was soft and innocent, like their were testing each other. Dean was the one that picked up the pace and deepened the kiss. Dean's tongue messaged Carmen's in a slow seductive way. Dean could feel the taste of him on her lips and tongue and that made all the blood rush downward in a forceful motion, which surprised him.

Suddenly Carmen wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and flung herself backward, and with a loud thud, the couple landed on to the bed behind Carmen. Carmen giggled playfully as Dean removed his lips from hers and ran all over her exposed skin, making sure he didn't leave a single spot dry. Dean ran his lips over her breasts, pausing momentarily to nibble on each of her nipples. Carmen sucked in a sharp hiss and arched her back slightly as he bit down. Dean loved seeing her like this. While still sucking on her breasts he lazily hand his hand up the inside of her leg. Once again he reached the soft wet flesh of her cooch.

Carmen tightens her grip on the soft sheets and bites her lip. Dean applies the "Teaser", while Carmen lets out soft moans, but that wasn't the sounds he expected so inserts another finger. He gets more of a reaction, Carmen's breathing gets deeper and heavier, but Dean still wants more.

"The shocker," Dean whispers. Carmen looks and smiles seductively, also like a challenge. "Challenge accepted," Dean smiles back, and as he retracts his hand and sticks out his pinkie finger and in one easy movement, slips his hand back into her: pinkie and all. Dean finally gets the reaction he wanted. Carmen cries out in sheer pleasure and her body starts to convulse and writhe underneath him. Dean smiles at his success and kisses her body, still pumping his arm.

Carmen relaxes from her orgasm, and tries to calm her breathing.

"Well...that was quick," Dean adds in a mocking tone. Carmen sneers at him and places her hands on his shoulders and flips him so she was on top. She sits on top of him and without insertion, grinds against his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen pins Dean shoulders down with one hand on her chest and the other takes both hands in hers and pushes them above his head. Dean places his hands on the head board and Carmen twirls her finger mid-air and murmurs something under her breath and a pair of hand-cuffs appear and tie Dean's wrist to the head board.

"Getting kinky are we now?" Dean asks with a sexy smirk.

"Oh Hon, I am just getting started," Carmen replies in a equally sexy voice. Dean gulps. Carmen giggles and continue to grind on Dean's twitching cock. He isn't inserted but she just slides her cunt against his dick. They both breath heavier and heavier and moan in unison.

"God damn girl, You're torturing me," Dean breaths. Carmen leans down and lands a wet kiss on Dean. After another minute of kissing and humping, Carmen finally decides to insert Dean. She pumps her hips and Dean helps by bucking his in time with her.

"Oh Shit...fuck Dean you feel so...soooo good," Carmen throws her head back and nearly screams. "I am gonna cum!" and she did. Dean could feel her pulsing agianst his cock and that sent him in to an orgasm as well. Dean fills Carmen with his hot, sticky juices and both are screaming each others name.

Once but orgasms subside, Carmen dismounts Dean and collapses next to him.

"Fuck Dean that was some of the best sex I have had in a long time,"

"Well you are welcome," Dean smirks, "Hey you mind," Dean gestured with his eyes to the hand-cuffs locking his wrists to the head board. Carmen reaches up with one hand and pulls against the metal which shatters and melts into mist. " Its amazing some of the stuff you can do,"

"Wait until I get my staff back, then you'll be amazed, but for now I can only do some small conjurations like..." Carmen sits up straight in bed and twist her hands in the air and the blue mist wraps her hands and moves down her arms and on to Dean's bare stomach and starts to collect there. Dean sits up on his elbows and watches in amazement as the blue mist turns into a pie right before his eyes.

"PIE! Damn you are amazing," without another second of heistation he digs in with a fork that also appeared on his stomach.

Carmen lays back down next to Dean so her lips lightly brush against his ear and says "Next time I'll let you eat it off of me,"

Dean gulps and looks at her, excited for a next time.

End.


End file.
